


The Wicked Things You're Thinking

by killyourstarlings



Series: How to Factory-Reset Your Demon [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, basically lilith goes down on zelda during the first Lilithian Feast of Feasts because come on, feast of feasts? that's a double entendre just waiting to happen, first one in this series where Lilith gives and Zelda receives, half of it is anyway, hope yall enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourstarlings/pseuds/killyourstarlings
Summary: "She made perfect lines in perfect heels despite the telltale flush in her face, third glass of wine rumbling in her veins and turning her motions to dance.  Her dress moved around her like the holy spirit, and Lilith wanted to rip it to shreds.Funny to sit at the Feast of Feasts, the first of Lilith’s brand, and to starve at its center."(Lilith wants Zelda, in public.  So they fuck, in public.)





	The Wicked Things You're Thinking

* * *

_When night falls, it’s your call —_

_I wanna hear the wicked things you’re thinking._

_And god, please, at your knees,_

_I’ll be quiet for a moment, I will listen._

_I can feel it on your lips; what are you thinking?_

\- “Fucking Brilliant,” a song of mine :)

* * *

Lilith didn’t fancy herself a demanding person.  If she needed something done, she did it herself; she didn’t ask for things.  There was no sense in asking, unless Zelda asked her to ask, in which case she asked, but only with reluctance.

The lines were muddy — that was either the mark of a beginner, or the laziness of a professional.  This room was no home for artwork, poorly lit and too noisy to appreciate it, but Lilith fixated on the piece as best she could; she traced the edges of each shape, watching for a sign of reluctance, to know what she was dealing with…

Drunken shouts sounded off behind her, rang in her ears.  She knocked back the rest of her wine, hoping to hell it would slow the throbbing in her chest.

Back to the lines — a little blurrier now that she’d finished her glass — soft and round along the fruit tumbling out of its cart, a strange choice for the dining room.  It felt like chaos in stillness, the frozen tumble of unbruised produce inches above the ground, bound to fall and burst just a moment incoming.

She could picture the scene, but there were things she chose not to imagine — the gush of juice if one were to take a bite, for one thing.  How it would drip from her chin, and run down her neck, and sneak under her collar, she didn’t dare entertain…

Zelda had her stomach in knots, and Lilith teetered on the edge of asking for help.

It was dizzying, the way she darted around the room to speak with her congregation — to graciously thank their host for opening their home, and their wine cellar, certainly — to address each member of their growing church in an aimless zigzag weave.  She made perfect lines in perfect heels despite the telltale flush in her face, third glass of wine rumbling in her veins and turning her motions to dance.  Her dress moved around her like the holy spirit, and Lilith wanted to rip it to shreds.

Funny to sit at the Feast of Feasts, the first of Lilith’s brand, and to starve at its center.

Something else, something to distract her — something better than this shitty painting of shitty fruits.  Lilith dug her heel into the floor, back to the room and lids to a close, leveling her breathing, balancing her blush.  She needed to be home, or she needed more wine, and one was in the kitchen.

So she collected her empty glass, then, and ignored the lilt of Zelda’s voice where she laughed at some half-joke somewhere across the room.  Eye contact was successfully avoided as she made way for the kitchen, a tight curve through the doorway so no one could stop her, ask her questions, thank her for… something.  She was a religious figure, now.  People thanked her for breathing.

The room cleared just before she entered it, to her relief.  Lilith spotted an open bottle on the counter and beelined to it.

It wasn’t that she was ungrateful; she truly did appreciate her station now, and had enjoyed the earlier part of the evening.  But now the night dipped late, and Lilith had kept decent distance from Zelda for hours — watched her with heat coiling in her stomach, caught her eye from doorway to doorway and lost touch with oxygen — and it wore away at her like acid stain.  Someone was sure to notice by now.

Her glass edged on too full when she stopped pouring, instantly taking down a third of it.  Down the hatch, she groaned at the dull burn, winced and prayed for quick work of it…

A hand landed on her lower back, and Lilith’s breath seized — but it was a familiar touch, so she let it go.

“Hey,” sang its way to her, just over her shoulder.

Lilith refused to look for fear of burning holes through her cheeks.  If Zelda didn’t know how powerful her close-range gaze could be, Lilith would swiftly show her.

In her periphery, Zelda’s expression fell.  Her hand glided down Lilith’s arm.

“Are you having a bad time?” she asked, concern in her tone.  She lowered her chin, and her voice.  “Do you want to go home?”

Lilith shook her head, forcing herself to look up — and she hoped on hope that her terrible need didn’t show through her eyes.  She bit her lip hard, ignoring the burn of her skin where Zelda stroked lazy lines up and down…

“Do you want something else?” she asked, the monster.

Lilith groaned under her breath, fought not to betray herself.  She set her glass down.  “I’m fine.”

That was a frown, before Lilith could avert her eyes from it; and Zelda glanced over her shoulder, cautiously, before turning back.  She released Lilith’s arm, reached up to cup her face and pulled her in…

And Lilith’s expression screwed up to a point at how badly she wanted it, but she swallowed her words and accepted the kiss — and the one that came after, a surprise gift.

Drawing back, Zelda brushed at Lilith’s cheek, clicked her tongue.  “You look miserable, darling.”

“I’m not-”

“Be honest with me,” Zelda cut her off, eyebrows raised.  She sent Lilith a serious look in waiting.

And that was the trap she’d laid, and that was the trap she fell into.

Helpless, Lilith squirmed against the counter, buried her wrists into the marble.  She looked over Zelda’s hand where it settled next to hers, followed up the sleeved arm and its slender lines, finding somewhere safe to stare while she attempted to articulate…

“I want…” she began, and inhaled halfway through.  Her gaze drifted somewhere less appropriate; she swallowed.  “I… _need_ …”

Her voice jumped nervously — she felt absolutely filthy, asking like this.  And when she looked up at Zelda, she watched her eyes widen with recognition.  And she knew Zelda knew.

Lilith dissolved into stammers.  “And I shouldn’t, and it’s- people are here and we’ve-”

“So?”

“-already, and I can be patient, I’m just…” she said in one breath — and then stopped, blinking.  “What?”

Zelda wrestled back a grin, her voice coffee grounds now.  “I said, ‘so’?”

That shifted Lilith’s worldview.

Lips fumbling over possible responses, Lilith attempted to clarify this; and Zelda just watched with clear affection, as though she’d intended to send Lilith to struggle.  Her hand settled under Lilith’s chin, swiping a thumb over her lip when Lilith started-

And Zelda kissed her, right there in the kitchen, and everything faded into that.  She was warm with wine and laughter and conversation, even her skin burning under Lilith’s hasty touch.  Her eyes closed and the world was nothing but a muddy, needy kiss, slipping over her frame and dripping down her fingertips…

As they parted, Zelda used the distraction to steal her glass away, polishing it off for her.  It clicked to the counter and Zelda’s hand wrapped colder around Lilith’s wrist, tugging her away from where she balanced herself.

“What are-”

Zelda shushed her gently, dragging her toward the far doorway.  Lilith followed, peeking back to catch any eyes on them — but no one watched them go — no one dared break from their drunken revelry, and Lilith thanked gods she couldn’t name for that fact.

Out of the kitchen, Zelda continued the march as though she knew the home by heart.  They wound around the hallway, Lilith by Zelda’s hand, lights growing dimmer as they went.

Careful to whisper now, Lilith asked, “Where are we going?”

“Someplace dark,” Zelda mumbled — and Lilith realized she was improvising, all of this.  She only stopped at an area overshadowed by the stairs, near a back door and a coat-rack and just distant enough for the music to sound muffled from the dining room.

With no doors to protect them, just hidden from where passers-by would take the stairs, Zelda turned to her.  The light cut banister lines across her wicked expression as she drew Lilith in, placed Lilith’s hands on her waist.

“Fuck me,” she whispered, and Lilith shivered all over at the mere suggestion.  Leaned in just apart from her lips, Zelda added, “Do it.  Whatever you’ve been thinking about-”

Lilith caught the words in her mouth, lost them down in her throat as she inhaled a kiss off Zelda’s lips — and Zelda let them go, as one should most things, and kissed her down into the floorboards.

And for the first time all evening, it was quiet.  The music was loud enough to bury moans underneath, but not so much to distract from the low shuffle of bodies — the hiss of Lilith sucking on Zelda’s lip, the scrape of her teeth as she bit into the daydream she’d been having for hours on end…

A nice and effortless shuffle, Lilith inched Zelda back toward the wall, and she complied.  She hit with a low thump, shoulders first, and Lilith pinned those back a bit loudly; but they were far enough away, at least in her mind, that Lilith didn’t care.  She had Zelda — had Zelda’s hands in her hair, her weakness, and Zelda’s slow nod of confirmation, her strength.

The song changed down the hall.  Lilith reached under Zelda’s skirt.

Her breath hitched in Lilith’s ear as she tugged Zelda’s fitted skirt up, peeled it over her hips.  Zelda arched into the effort, even more when Lilith’s hand blindly found her panties, her knuckle brushing over her clit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zelda whispered against her lips — and Lilith could feel the swell of her through the fabric, and her throat stuck in place, breaths collapsing at the gate…

Lilith pulled back to look at her, kept her stamped neatly to the wall.  The poor thing squirmed against the paneling, breathless at the kiss alone, eyes darting just briefly over Lilith’s shoulder.  Lilith liked that nervous energy.  She wanted to feel it radiating on her skin.

So, eyes locked on hers and refusing to let go, Lilith sank to her knees.

Zelda groaned openly at the sight, gaze following her down and legs shifting open for her.  She clawed her skirt back up out of the way, giving Lilith a beautiful view…

And Lilith matched her groan.  Soaked lace met her so closely that it blurred, stretched at Zelda’s arousal — and she must have been thinking of this, even half as long as Lilith, to come to this state.  Lilith’s lips trembled at the sight, but she denied herself first and instead lifted one thigh from the wall.

It was interesting to watch Zelda grow impatient already, then, as Lilith kissed her way up Zelda’s thigh and curved away from where she waited, drenched.  Zelda raised her hips to garner Lilith’s attention, to no avail; Lilith latched onto Zelda’s skin, nibbling her over and sucking little red marks along the trail…

Then she scraped heaven’s ceiling — and there, with Zelda’s breath held in suspense, she crossed over Zelda’s neglected center and found the other leg.  Zelda seemed to forget where they were, let out a full-bodied whine.

“ _Lilith_ ,” she whimpered, hand in Lilith’s hair and trying to guide her over.  “We don’t have that long; someone could come by.”

Lilith pressed a little kiss on Zelda’s inner thigh, eyelashes brushing her skin.  “Everyone’s drunk… or dancing.”  Another kiss, a little bite — she licked it over, soothing.  “They won’t.”

“They might,” Zelda said, sounding a bit aroused at the idea.  She slumped back against the wall when she couldn’t regain control; her gaze ached on Lilith’s head.  “What would you think?”

“Hm?”  Lilith’s fingers danced over Zelda’s clothed cunt.  She grinned at the sound she earned.  “Of what?”

Zelda audibly grimaced.  “If they saw you, _fuck_ …  What would you _do_ if they saw you?”

She sounded as though she’d come at the mere answer.  Lilith peeked up at her, gave her a half-smile.  “I’ve been seen doing much worse, I promise.”

There was a silence at that, first of arousal and then of something else.  Lilith tried not to let her think too much about that — hooked a finger under Zelda’s panties, just to get a taste of what was to come…

“Gods, you were-” Zelda gasped, watching with wide eyes as Lilith ran a finger through her folds.  “You were… making eyes at me, all night.  Why- why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I didn’t-” Lilith began, and brought her finger to her mouth, swirling her tongue.  She moaned, eyes shut, and muttered, “-want to bother you.”

Zelda shivered, voice dropped an octave.  “This is… the _opposite_ of a bother.”

That reassurance could’ve floated Lilith to the moon.  Instead, she grounded herself by Zelda’s ass and drew her cunt to her mouth.

One kiss through lace, and Zelda moaned as though Lilith were inside her.  Zelda’s head dropped back against the paneling; she bucked up into Lilith’s mouth, and even through her panties, she was dripping, and _delicious_.  And if Lilith had permission, and if Zelda’s clit weren’t so instantly reactive to Lilith’s tongue, she would’ve moved the fabric aside just to taste her better…

Zelda’s hand stroked through her hair, and Lilith pushed up against it.  It almost felt like a “yes”, like an allowance, but Lilith waited — she always waited, because Zelda wasn’t a record to play, a whenever-you-want.  Lilith had been a whenever-you-want, and she’d never have wished it on the worst of her enemies-

Someone shouted down the hallway; Lilith jerked away, a wet noise where they parted.  They were suspended in time, Lilith looking up at her and finding her dazed, bleary, needy — but she licked her lips and waited patiently, panting, for Zelda’s word.

Once the noise died down, Zelda gave her a slow nod.  “Go on.”

Lilith bit into her lip.  “Can I take it off?”

And Zelda’s eyes dilated, and her expression melted.  “Hells, Lilith, _yes_.  You don’t have to be so careful with me.”

That had her awash with relief, hooking Zelda’s underwear under her fingers — but then a hand found her chin, gently, and tilted her up to look at Zelda again.

“And you don’t have to wait all damn night, either,” Zelda said, a tinge more seriously.  She held Lilith’s gaze as though she were waiting for a response.

“I didn’t want to-”

“Ask me,” Zelda insisted — and Lilith almost did, but she cut her off.  “Touch me.  Do _whatever you want_ with me.”

Lilith swallowed hard.  Her gaze eased down to Zelda’s cunt.

 _Whatever I want_.

Armed with that, Lilith bit her cheek and haphazardly tugged Zelda’s panties halfway down her legs, eager to find…

And it was a beautiful, glistening sight — all pink and puffy, just waiting for her, and Lilith moaned.  Holding back was no longer an option; she leaned in and found Zelda with her mouth, eating her out like a woman starved.

Zelda’s hands instantly knotted into Lilith’s hair, holding her in place as though Lilith would go somewhere — as though she weren’t right where she wanted to be all evening, tongue lacing along her throbbing folds, a feast of fucking feasts.  Lilith’s knees inched her closer, sure to ache underneath her before she was finished; she licked long strokes over Zelda’s cunt, dipping inside her without warning-

Zelda released her hair just in time to slam her hands against the wall, both for balance and from the overwhelming flick of her clit.  Her legs shook — Lilith could feel them around her head — and she fought back noises, killed them in her chest and dug the crown of her head into the panels.

“Lili- _Lilith_ , Lilith, Lilith…” whimpered out like praise and begging, all at once…

And someone could hear them, without question, and Lilith liked it — loved the thought of someone witnessing this, her _devouring_ Zelda; her death to Zelda; her face buried between Zelda’s legs and worshiping at her knees.  She almost sought after it, faster and harder, drawing out accidental moans where Zelda could hardly stand the contact.

As she grew closer, the energy in their corner of the hall grew frenetic, Zelda bucking up into her mouth and seeming to fight her own volume.  And Lilith drew back for a moment, just to observe it all — just to watch Zelda convulse as she jumped against the edge, waiting, whining…

It felt like chaos in stillness, the pulse and drip of Zelda’s cunt inches above her mouth, bound to burst just a moment incoming.

Lilith latched onto her clit and let her come.

Drastic, all at once, Zelda climaxed — gushed into Lilith’s mouth, a waterfall of pent-up desire, a tsunami finally crashing over its hill and flooding the village.  Lilith lapped it up with desperate concentration, bottom to top, groaning out her satisfaction…

Only when Zelda jumped and jerked away from her touch did Lilith rip herself away, damp lips shuddering over emptiness.  Lilith licked her lips, swallowed her panting breaths — and then down along Zelda’s thighs, one and the other, licking her clean…

Finally, she pulled back, face reddened and wet and beaming as she blinked Zelda into blurry view.  She looked absolutely accosted, breathless and trembling, pupils huge and still staring down at Lilith as one would stare at any priceless thing.

Lilith bit her lip, rested her chin against Zelda’s leg.

“Again?”

Zelda’s eyes went round — her lips fumbled over a laugh, though it came out with her breathing and sounded more like a sob.  “ _Yes_.  Not here, but- yes.”

And that, somehow, was all Lilith needed in the world.  She wanted to sink into the floor, because she rarely received the word, “yes.”  It was a gift — a pressure, certainly, but a gift in all.

Footsteps resounded down the hall, and Zelda jumped against the wall.  Lilith tugged her skirt back into place and wiped at her mouth, barely trusting her legs to lift her now — but Zelda took her hand with a firm grip, and eased her up off her knees.

That small gesture, in essence, seemed to be the way of things, now.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story wrote itself so fast that I'm going to forget what happened in it in a few days. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you leave a review, I'll love myself ok
> 
> (Special thanks to jeffsgoldenbloom, maggells, and Lorelei_Daystar, my muses mklmkldf <3)


End file.
